Let Me Hold You
by LittleLovelyHellSpawn
Summary: It was only two days after the Battle of Hogswart. A girl rescued from death has just woken up. she has secrets. Can George Weasley help her overcome them, and can she help him overcome his grief.


Karrie Lewis woke up in a strange place, she didn't recognize, and tried to sit up fearing the worst. She saw a kind-looking woman sitting across the room. She felt safe here with this woman. The woman noticed she was awake and jumped up.

"Now, now, lay back down, dear," Karrie obeyed, "I've made some tea for you. You were badly injured. Can you remember what happened, dear?"

Her head swam, but she remembered every second of the past year, "yes… But who are you? Where am i? I-I don't understand…" Tears started to trickle down her face.

"I'm Molly Weasley," She sat at the edge of the bed and wiped away the tears and softly brushed her hair from her face, "you are at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, The home of the Order. You were found half dead. You've been unconscious for a day. How are you feeling?"

"Safe… but my head's a little fuzzy…" Karrie smiled weakly, Ms. Weasley smiled gingerly back at her and handed her tea. Her hands shook a bit as she held the beverage to her lips, it was hot and sweet; it filled her up with warmth and comfort. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear." She got to leave, "I've got some other's to attend, but I'll be back." Karrie could tell she looked terrified of being left alone in a new place; Ms. Weasley smiled knowingly, "I could send one of my boy's up, if that'll make you feel safer."

She didn't want to be bothersome, but the thought of being alone, being able to be recaptured made her feel nervous, "You don't have to-"

"No, no, dear. It'll be fine. I'll just send him up to keep an eye on you, alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am." She left and soon after someone knocked and let them self in. He was rather tall, with fiery hair; he looked at her and went to the windowsill and sat looking out at a brick wall. He seemed sad, and annoyed, but it was none of her business. She lied back in the bed and turned away from him, closed her eyes, and thought about the last months.

Molly went to the kitchen to find her husband and the hodge-podge of Order members and D.A. "She's awake."

"Is she alright? What does she remember?" McGonagall asked in an uncharacteristically hurried manner.

"She is fine for now and we'll see when she feels up to talking. Does she have anyone notify?"

"No one," Luna Lovegood answered, "She is a lovely girl and we talked often, her parents died when she was young, and any other relative is … estranged."

"She stayed in the school all year with Trelawney keeping an eye out for her, as well as any other teacher on the grounds." McGonagall continued

"Poor girl… alone in world…" Molly replied.

"She did have two very close friends, almost like brothers…" Luna said, "But one died a few years back and the other… well…"

"He disappeared with her…"

Molly sighed and turned towards her children. George, who was paying little attention staring at a bookcase full of cookbooks; Ron, and Ginny, who were playing a card to keep their minds off the recent events. George's depression killed Molly a little bit each time she looked at him, "George?" She waited until he looked her direction. "George, would you look after Karrie for me?" She watched him go up the stairs; before he would have just apparated up, but since…. Fred…. Molly had to excuse herself to go up to her room and cry.

Karrie woke with a start as thunder bellowed throughout the room; her mystery guest didn't seem to notice. She sat up and reached for her tea; it had gone cold. She started feeling uncomfortable as she watched him stare off. She cleared her throat to get his attention, no response. She swallowed hard, "Hi?" he didn't make a move to show he heard. "I'm Karrie."

"I know." His voice was intense, and focused.

"You do?" Still no response, "Can I know yours?"

At first she didn't think he'd respond, but after a while he said in a soft voice, "My name is George."

"Do you know the day?"

"May 4th … or 6th … I don't recall." He seemed to momentarily snap out of his daze. He looked her up and down, "You look like hell."

"No good hair dressers in the Malfoy Manor…" She gave him a crooked smirk and swung her legs off the bed. She was in a white nightgown which felt strange on her. She got up testing her legs, shooting pain that she hadn't felt in what seemed like months, but in reality was only days, shot up her legs, and she clutched the bed to keep from falling. George sprang up from his seat and swept her off her feet to set her back on the bed before she comprehended what was happening.

"Are you alright?!" He was shaking checking her for any problems

"I'm fine I just need to get used to walking again." Tears clung to her eyelashes.

"What are you talking about?" he looked scared for her.

"It's a long term effect of the torture curse. I … I always hurt… it's fine-I'm fine." She grabbed his hand to calm him down. "It has been like this for a few months. It only started hurting because I have been confined to bed…"

"I'm sorry." George stood up, taking his hands away. She couldn't understand it, but it disappointed her.

"No need." She smiled up at him. "I just need practice."

George let her lean on him as she walked around the room; he protested, but somehow, she persuaded him to do it. He felt bad about it, she was in such pain, and he could do nothing about it. He didn't want to ask about it, but he was curious about it. When she was brought in, no one thought she would make it. She was brought from Malfoy Manor y by Draco, who was trying to make up for his crimes, he told McGonagall that Bellatrix Lestrange took her and her friend because she was a seer.

"I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Of course…" George picked her up; she was so light it didn't take much effort. It wasn't surprised she got kidnapped; she couldn't be more than 5' and maybe 100 pounds… maybe.

"So…" She looked like she wanted to converse, but what is there to talk about. "This is a nice room…" she cringed. He surprised himself by chuckling.


End file.
